warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Вечерняя Звезда
Кто ты такой? Признавайся! Who are you? Confess! Оставь своё имя или роспись, если зашёл сюда. Write your name here. Конечно, я здесь была! - хозяйка страницы! Это я, Крапи Тут была Приветег моя киса �� Привет! А купила тебе круассан ��! Угощайся ��! Лисси - Привет :) Это , хорошего настроения тебе! Это твой недавний приятель - Привет, это-Ветренная Туча. - я просто проходила мимо... А вот и я пришла к тебе))) Пришла оставить подпись Пламя , мурр) Сё, пришла и ушла! просто оставило свой след и ушло как снежная буря на рассвете. Обо мне About me Привет! Я Вечерняя Звезда. Советую вам перейти на мою страницу на Крылья Огня Фанон Вики, где я являюсь модератором обсуждений. Мои позывные на Вики: *ВЗ *Вечерок *Вечерка *Вечерька *Вечер *Вечерец *Веча *Веч *Вечеринка Сейчас я расскажу вам основную информацию о себе. Начнём с главного. *''Я люблю покушать, как и все))).'' *''Я люблю слушать музыку, в основном энергичную. Неважно, на каком языке.'' *''Я люблю сочинять свои книги о котах-воителях. Я думаю, у меняthumb получается довольно неплохо.'' *''Мне нравится читать. Но только то, что "затягивает" меня в книгу с первых страниц.'' *''Я обожаю хоккей и частенько беру автографы у хоккеистов нашего города.'' *''Я не умею плавать.'' *''Я отличница.'' Теперь о второстепенном. *''Моё любимое время года - лето.'' *''Я люблю космос.'' *''Я обожаю фильмы типа "2012", "Война миров", "Тихоокеанский рубеж". Катастрофы всегда интересно смотреть.'' *''Я обожаю биологию.'' *''И я совсем не разбираюсь в компьютерах '' Список моих друзей на Вики: (я буду писать, начиная с первых моих знакомств и заканчивая последними). *Лалалашка *Перьелапая *Пчелиная Звезда *Еловая звезда *Тень из Сумрачного Леса *Сереброхвостая *Лью *Ostroglazka *Кисточная Звезда *Светоглазка *Иглоносая *Крапивная Звезда *CandyCanMissy *Пылающая Искрами *Лепестянка КВ Ну, вроде всё. Только добавлю, что я очень общительная, открытая и дружелюбная и люблю находить новых друзей. Так что если захотите подружиться со мной, пишите. Если я не успею раньше вас))). Hi! I`m Evening Star. I advise you to go to my page on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki, where I am the moderator of the discussions. You can call me: *ES *Evening *Vecha *Vech *Eve *Party Now I`ll tell you the basic information about me. First things first. *I love to eat, like everyone.))) *I like to listen the music, mostly energetic. It doesn`t matter what language. *I like to write my books about "Warrior cats". I have it turns out pretty good, I think. *I like to read. But just what "draws" me into the book from the first page. *I love hockey and often take autographs from hockey players in our city. *I don`t know, how to swim. *I`m a honours pupil. Now about secondary. *My favorite season is summer. *I like movies like "2012", "War of the Worlds", "Pacific Rim". Disasters are always interesting to watch. *I like biology. *And I don`t understand computers. A list of my friends on the Wiki: (I`m going to write, starting with my first acquaintances to the last) *Lalalashka *Featherpaw *Bee Star *Fir star *Shadow from the Dark Forest *Silver Tail *Lew *Good eye *Brush Star *Shineeye *Needlenose *Nettle Star *CandyCanMissy *Blazing Sparks *Petal CW Well, the end. Just I add that I`m very sociable and friendly and like to make new acquaintances. So if you want to meet with me, write me. If I don`t have time before you.))) Мои избранные страницы My favorite articles * Огнезвёзд (Firestar) * Семечко (Seedpaw) * Медобока (Honeyfern) Мой персонаж Колкая Звезда - изящная мускулистая кошка с бежевой шёрсткой и тёмно-зелёными глазами. Грудка чуть светлее, чем тело, правое ухо белое, над носиком белоснежное пятнышко. Кончик пушистого хвоста светло-коричневый. На спине коричневые полоски, к животу переходящие в ряды таких же коричневых точек. На передних лапках носочки коричнево-чёрные, на задних - чисто чёрные 'Характер' Добрая, отзывчивая кошка, всегда готова прийти на помощь. Она упорно достигает поставленной цели и очень трудолюбива, чем и заслужила уважение соплеменников. 'Семья ' Отец: */Соснолап/ Мать: ' */Заря/ 'Пара: ' *Бересклет'' '''Сестра: */Дубок/ Брат: *''Яблоко'' Сыновья: ' *Облачко'' *''Суслик'' 'Дочь: ' '' '' *''Паутинка'' '''Бабушки: *''Кедровница'' *''Пышнохвостая'' Дедушки: ' *Лишайник'' *''Багульник'' Интересные факты о персонаже *Изначально Колкая Звезда планировалась как персонаж, презираемый соплеменниками, который погиб от лап своей сестры, но потом я изменила сюжет. *Мать и отец единственные из всего племени любили свою дочь, но только целительница Таволга по-настоящему верила, что из кошки вырастет что-нибудь толковое. *Колкая Звезда родилась намного позже правления Когтезвёзда . Полученные жизни #Вечерняя Звезда''' - терпение. #'Мухомор' - способность к обучению. #'Заря' - любовь. #'Плющехвост '- преданность. #'Когтезвёзд' - смелость. #'Остроухая' - неиссякаемая энергия. #'Звездопад' - мудрость. #'Суслик' - вера. # Не дана (была потеряна в битве с барсуком ещё до церемонии посвящения). Немного о котах - воителях Ну, для начала скажу пару слов о своём отношении ко всем циклам "Котов-воителей". *Я больше всего люблю шестой цикл ("Начало племён"), хотя раньше обожала первый. *Многие не признают седьмой цикл "Нарушенный закон", но я считаю что очень хорошо, что авторы продолжают свои труды над серией. Подрастает новое поколение поклонников КВ, и я думаю что только им посчастливится их прочитать на русском.))) *Я абсолютно нейтрально отношусь к мистике и пророчествам в книгах, начиная со второго цикла. Не понимаю, почему некоторые обвиняют авторов в том, что они " испортили КВ Сумрачным лесом". Так ведь даже интереснее! Теперь о "битвах vs": 'Голубка или Искра? 'Я люблю их обеих, но если приходится выбирать... Тогда всё же Искра . Не знаю почему. Те кто на такой вопрос ответят: "Голубка !" пусть не злятся.))) 'Огнезвёзд или Звездоцап? 'Конечно же Огнезвёзд. Он добрый, умный и справедливый. И не убивал кого ни попадя. 'Милли или Серебрянка? 'Здесь не выделю кого-то одного. Они мне нравятся одинаково. 'Когтезвёзд или Шмель? 'Однозначно Когтезвёзд. Шмель конечно лапочка, но Когтезвёзд лучше. 'Пеплогривка или Верескоглазка? 'Верескоглазка красивая, Пеплогривка верная... Обе ничего. Но Верескоглазке я симпатизирую больше. 'Ежевичная Звезда или Коршун? 'Мне не нравятся все отрицательные персонажи, так что я лучше выберу Ежевичную Звезду . 'Синеглазка или Чернобурка? 'Чернобурка . Мне так её жалко... 'Саша или Златошейка? 'Златошейка . 'Мотылинка или Ивушка? 'Если приходится выбирать, то Ивушка . 'Веточка или Фиалка? 'Ве - точ - ка ! Как по мне, она добрее и порядочнее. 'Буран или Львиногрив? 'Буран . Хотя Львиногрив мне тоже очень нравится. Ну, и наконец о "моём любимом...": Мой любимый целитель: Пестролистая . Мой любимый предводитель: Огнезвёзд. Моё любимое племя: племя Теней . Моя любимая пара: Львиносвет и Пеплогривка . Ну, вот и всё! Если вы настолько терпеливы, что дочитали до самого конца, я вам очень благодарна! Удачи вам! И помните: Звёздное племя освещает ваш путь!